I can't remember
by hetaliagurl4life
Summary: 'You get in and out. I don't know what he is planning and I don't want to stick around long enough to find out. You don't stay in there any longer than you have to Feliciano. Just get what you need.' That voice...it sounded so familiar. I know it, but I can't match it with the right face. Why! why can't I remember anything? ItalyxGermany


"Hello...''

"Hello...''

_'why won't anyone answer me? can anybody hear me? why am I here? I can't remember anything...It's so dark and cold here...''_

* * *

**Italy's POV**

"Get up!'' I look up to see a tall British man above me. His green uniform looks so familiar, almost comforting to me, but as I look closer I can feel the danger radiating off of him like a raging fire. Two guards stand at either side of me. They grab me by the arm and hoist me upwards into a standing position. my legs feel as if they've been turned to jelly, my arms feel so heavy against my body and aches and pains come from all over my form. One of the guards shoves me foreword, causing me to lose the little stability I had and tumble to the hard, stone floor. I slowly inch my way back up until I am able to stand again on my own.

"What is your name?'' The British officer asks me. I can tell he is in high rank due to all the metals and badges that cover his left shoulder. I look into his emerald eyes. Everything in me is telling me to run, to get away, but I risk certain death if I go now. For some reason in the back of my head I am reminded to stay put, no matter how bad I want to run. I look back at the officer and decide to reply with a simple answer.

'' Feliciano Vargas.'' I feel myself say automatically. The man looks me up and down then takes a step closer. My body begins to tremble as he comes closer.

"And what is your mission Feliciano Vargas?'' I am taken aback by this. What was I doing here? Why did I come here in the first place? I look at him with wide eyes as I come to the realization.

"I...I don't remember.'' Suddenly I feel a burning, tingling sensation in my right cheek. I instantly pull my hand toward my face, feeling something wet on my cheek. As I pull back I can see crimson covering my hand and realize that I am bleeding. I look down to where the British man's hand resides, like it had never moved. I can see the small whip in his hand.

"Tell me Vargas, why do you lie to me? You do realize your position right now don't you? with three other men I would be willing to give them anything they wanted if it meant my life.'' The officer replied, taking his whip and lifting my chin to look him in his stone cold eyes.

"I-I am not lying...The last thing I can remember is someone telling me to run, then nothing.'' I find myself falling backwards, being pushed into my small cell. The force is so strong I can feel my already cracked collarbone scream in pain.

"He's nothing to us. He is useless! keep him here until we decide what to do with him.'' I hear the British man say to the other two guards. I hear as a single pair of footsteps makes it way out and then a door slam shut. I drag myself towards a small opening at the edge of my cell. It is covered by metal bars, but it's wide enough to see out. I can see a white blanket of snow has covered the ground and the wind blows heavily against the trees. I look up slightly to see the full moon and stars in the sky. I begin to hear a flow of words appear in my mind

_''You get in and out. I don't know what he is planning and I don't want to stick around long enough to find out. You don't stay in there any longer than you have to Feliciano. Just get what you need.''_

That voice...it sounded so familiar. I know it, I know it, but I can't match it with the right face. Why! why can't I remember anything. I want to pull my hair out and scream. Why am I in this cold, dark cell all alone! I lean my head against the cold metal and feel as tears begin to run down my face.

_"I promise, I'll come back. I will always come back...''_

* * *

The next time I am awoken there is daylight shining through the window. I pull my head up groggily and rub my eyes. I can feel where the tear tracks have dried. The snow is still present as I look down. I look up in time to see the same British officer standing in my cell. He roughly grabs me by the arm and pulls me up. He drags me with him, back into the same stone room as yesterday. I look around and notice things I did not see last night. Huge chains hang against the walls, weapons lay on tables, a few guns tossed carelessly on the floor like dirty clothing. The only difference being the two guards are gone from last night and two new ones take there place

"I am afraid we have no more use for you, therefore I will have to kill you.'' My body shakes and my blood runs cold as he takes me to the center off the room. First he binds my hands behind me then pushes me to my knees, lastly he ties a blindfold over my eyes. I want to cry out and yell for help, but I know it is no use. no one will be able to hear me for miles. I hear as he loads and cocks his gun. I brace myself for the end and wait...nothing. Before I know it a wall on my right side is being blown to bits. I inhale the debris and stone, causing me to cough. I am suddenly lifted up and pulled foreword, we run. My blindfold is ripped off as we run down an endless hallway. The guard on my left is stuck, causing him to fall. I am stopped as someone grabs me by the shoulder. I let out a painful grimace because of my cracked shoulder. I don't protest though, to afraid of the consequences. Again I am struck with something and the blackness welcomes me in it's embrace.

* * *

my eyes slowly flutter open. something soft is beneath my body. I wince as the bright light pierces my eyes, and slowly lift myself up. I am stopped once again as a gentle hand pushes me back down.

"No, no. Not right now. You must rest.'' I look up to see a woman standing beside me. She look Hungarian, but I'm not quit sure.

"Where, where am I?' I ask hoarsely. The young woman sets a glass of water in my hand and looks down at me.

"Drink this first, then I tell you.'' I nod and carefully lift the glass to my lips. I don't realize how parched I am until I begin to drink. The soothing cold drink feels amazing on my scratchy throat. I greedily drink the whole cup before handing it back.

"Good, now that you've got some fluid back in you I will tell you. You were captured and taken prisoner by the British. They took you back to there camp and there you stayed. A rescue team went on a search for you and found you there.'' The woman explained ''Do you remember anything' she asks me

I shake my head a little, "No I only know my name, Feliciano Vargas and that's it. Why can't I remember anything?'' I ask her, desperate to know the answer.

"Well you seemed to have been hit pretty hard in the head. All I can say is that it seems to be only temporary-'' Before she can finish her sentence another person has already made it through the door.

"Fratello.''

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I am so happy that I finally got to write this story. I have had the idea for a while and just haven't had the inspiration to write anything. Anyway this is not history. This is kinda my own spin on things, there might be a few things from history, but most of it is from my own mind. I really hope you guys enjoy it and hopefully I will update soon. Alright bye**

_**~Mambrino~**_


End file.
